Ansem the Wise
Ansem the Wise is the sage-king of Radiant Garden during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In order to protect his people from the darkness, he spent much of his time studying the heart with his apprentices (Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, and Xehanort), but was eventually exiled to the Realm of Nothingness when they were corrupted by that same darkness. He himself gained dark powers and renamed himself DiZ and set out on a quest to avenge himself against his apprentices throughout Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts II. Personality As a scientist, Ansem is incredibly gifted with great technology that made Radiant Garden the special place it was. Though capable of going into potentially dangerous fields of study, he has the common sense to know when enough is enough. When he is betrayed by his apprentice Xehanort, he becomes consumed with vengeance and hate, which allows him to survive the Realm of Nothingness and make his way out under the guise of DiZ, having become ashamed of his good name being tarnished. His determination to make Xehanort pay for his misdeeds lead to him seeing allies as pawns between viewing Namine as expendable for being a Nobody and thinking of Sora as a weapon against the Organization. By the climax of the game, he repents for his mistreatment of his allies and within the Realm of Darkness, has spent much of his time reflecting on what he had done. Story Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In the aftermath of the battle between Master Eraqus's pupils and Master Xehanort, Braig led Ansem and Dilan to an amnesiac young man who introduced himself as "Xehanort". Ansem took the young man in, as well as the Keyblade and armor laying next to him, and worked to help him regain his lost memories. Ansem is later seen walking through the halls of his castle with Ienzo, while both eat sea-salt ice cream. Ienzo suddenly stops, causing Ansem to look behind himself and see Xehanort and Braig in another hallway, deep in conversation. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories As the years went on, Ansem the Wise became worried that the darkness of people's hearts would one day swallow his beloved home. In order to understand and counter it, Ansem began conducting tests on Xehanort's heart. Ansem also hoped that this would unlock Xehanort's hidden memories, and his apprentice showed interest in the plan. However, the more he probed, the more he became worried about Xehanort's well-being and his possibly superhuman abilities. Still, Ansem eventually constructed a large laboratory in the basement of his castle, encouraged by Ienzo. However, Ansem's six apprentices used the laboratory in order to conduct inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Ansem immediately ordered his apprentices to cease their experiments and sealed the chamber. Still, Ansem sank into despair over his error in experimenting on Xehanort. Gummi Ship travel was now possible, thanks to Xehanort opening the door in Ansem's basement, and a ruler of another world, King Mickey Mouse, soon arrived. The two rulers became great friends, conversing over many subjects, and their companionship began to heal Ansem's heart. King Mickey eventually advised Ansem the Wise to review the research data; Ansem discovered the Ansem Reports, penned under his name, but written by Xehanort. Ansem began to see that the damage he had done had become irreversible. Eventually and unfortunately, the six apprentices dabbled too deep into the darkness behind his back. They were consumed by it, with Xehanort producing his Heartless and Nobody, while the other five apprentices also produced powerful Nobodies, making the elder members of Organization XIII. His mistakes had caught up to him when Ansem was plunged into the Realm of Nothingness by his apprentices, and became embittered at their betrayal. For some time, Ansem remained in the empty realm, constantly writing his own reports in order to maintain his sanity. Here, he also discarded his old, stolen name, and became DiZ ("Darkness in Zero"). Eventually, he found a way to escape when he gained the power of darkness, though he did not intend to let himself be consumed by it like his apprentices. With his new found powers, DiZ also garbed himself in a red robe and a mask made of red bandages in order to fully conceal his real identity. Using the Corridors of Darkness, DiZ found Twilight Town, and took refuge in an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the town. There, he began researching the Nobodies and the Heartless, as well as watching Sora and King Mickey's efforts to defeat Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, from the sidelines. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories DiZ, hoping to gain revenge on the Organization, infiltrates Organization XIII's second base, Castle Oblivion. There, he monitors Sora and encounters Naminé. DiZ magically speaks to Riku, waking him from his rest between realms, and leading him through the castle to assist Riku in his quest to defeat his darkness. He appears to Riku at the second basement, using his powers to disguise himself as the Heartless "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness", but Riku sees through the disguise, and DiZ reveals himself as the "Voice" that had been leading Riku. With Riku is King Mickey, and DiZ is privately saddened that they cannot talk as they used to, but Mickey begins to suspect DiZ's identity. DiZ provides Riku and the King with the black coats of the Organization, as well as a card that will draw out "Ansem". Using the card, Riku defeats the Heartless, though a part of him still lingers in Riku's heart. Riku and King Mickey then set off, and DiZ appears to them at the crossroads in the grassy plain, asking which path they will take. Riku chooses the middle road, which DiZ refers to as the "twilight road to nightfall". Riku corrects him, calling it the "road to dawn". Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days DiZ soon returns to Naminé to aid her in the task to restore Sora's memories, after they were broken apart in Castle Oblivion. Since the castle is still under control of Organization XIII, DiZ convinces Naminé to move Sora, Donald, and Goofy to his lab in Twilight Town, in order to keep them safe. However, Sora is taking too long to awaken, and DiZ convinces Riku to retrieve Roxas, the Nobody of Sora. Riku has no choice but to take on the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in order to defeat Roxas. Seeing the evidence of Riku's devotion to Sora, DiZ slowly begins to lose his lust for revenge, hiding it behind laughter. Still, DiZ continues with the plan, placing Roxas into a digital facsimile of Twilight Town where he can live out his days under observation, until it is time for him to reunite with Sora. Kingdom Hearts II A week later, DiZ, Riku, and Naminé still co-operate with each other to restore the memories of Sora, Goofy, and Donald. However, Naminé begins reaching out towards Roxas, to DiZ's annoyance, while Riku only intends to stick around until Sora awakens. Nonetheless, Roxas fuses with Sora eventually, though Riku does not dispose of Naminé as DiZ had wanted. The three go on their separate paths, while Sora goes off on his journey. Unfortunately, Sora does not function the way DiZ wanted, and all of his plans fall apart. It becomes increasingly obvious to the former ruler that the heart is something he cannot truly understand. At this point in the story, DiZ has clearly established prejudices against Nobodies. DiZ, unlike Riku, has no pity for Roxas when they abduct him (DiZ simply saying "It's the fate of a Nobody"). Later, when Roxas demands answers to his questions, stating that he has a right to know, DiZ coldly says, "A Nobody doesn't have a right to know, nor does it even have a right to be", and tells Riku that he doesn't care what happens to Roxas as long as Naminé succeeds in restoring Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Similarly, he does not care what becomes of Naminé, and only keeps her around due to her usefulness, telling Riku that he can dispose of her once Sora's memories are completely restored. This prejudice is likely due to his hatred of his former apprentices and the Nobodies that they have become. Apparently, he disregards the fact that Roxas and Naminé are special Nobodies who are truly capable of feeling human emotions. This prejudice is what leads Riku to dislike DiZ greatly, and serves as his reason for defying DiZ by deliberately letting Naminé go with Axel, and leaving DiZ once Sora has awoken. However, as the plot progresses, DiZ begins to see the consequences of his actions. DiZ laughs at Riku in his "Ansem" form at first. DiZ eventually infiltrates Organization XIII's home world, The World That Never Was. He takes it upon himself to stop Xemnas by using his machine to digitally encode Kingdom Hearts, which Xemnas had been feeding human hearts in order to cause it to mature, so that he could extract its power and become a god. However, as he ascends the Organization's castle, he is attacked by Nobodies, but is saved by his old friend King Mickey. Mickey helps him to his feet, and, seeing no more reason to hide his identity, DiZ unmasks himself as Ansem. King Mickey asks Ansem why he didn't come to him before the situation got as bad as it did, but Ansem feels that the task of defeating Organization XIII was his because their leader Xemnas is the Nobody of his apprentice Xehanort. He also explains to King Mickey his part in causing Riku to take on his "Ansem" form, and the regrets he had concealed with his true identity. Ansem and King Mickey then set off to seal away Kingdom Hearts. Finding a good spot, Ansem begins encoding Kingdom Hearts, but sees that the power of Kingdom Hearts is too great to be controlled. The machine begins to overload, and Ansem does his best to contain it, but his efforts become increasingly futile. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, as well as Xemnas, arrive at Mickey and Ansem's location. Ansem throws bitter words and accusations at Xemnas, though Xemnas simply retorts that Ansem himself was the reason for the destruction wrought on the worlds. Ansem, admitting his errors, states that both he and his former apprentices know as little about the heart as they did ten years ago. As the machine then goes critical, Ansem gives King Mickey and Riku his final words, tells Sora that the rest is up to him, and sincerely apologizes to Roxas for all that he had put him through (though he does not know if Roxas could hear him). Though Sora and company want to save him, they have no choice but to let him do as his heart commands. The machine then explodes, apparently killing Ansem. However, his sacrifice is not in vain, as the explosion completely purifies Riku of the presence of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and undoes the majority of Organization XIII's work on Kingdom Hearts, while inadvertently summoning forth several hundred Heartless in the city below. Blank Points In reality, Ansem the Wise survived the explosion, but was transported to the Realm of Darkness with no apparent way to return. Shortly afterward, Ansem, dressed in his own black coat, is found by Aqua at the Dark Meridian. She and Ansem talk, and Ansem reveals that he is losing his memories. He begins explaining his past deeds, and mentions that a boy with a Keyblade has always saved the world from darkness. She asks him about the worlds, and he tells her how Sora will save the worlds from being engulfed by darkness, and recalls his experiences with the boy. He felt reassured as he hid his research data within Sora while he slept, so as to open the door and help those who are "crippled". Ansem's Reports Ansem's Report 0 :Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. :That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. :I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. :I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. :Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born? :How does it come to affect us so? :As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness. Secret Ansem's Report 1 :My efforts these many years have come to fruition, with the world I govern having become a paradise worthy of being called "Radiant Garden." :Nurtured by the pure water that is the source of life, fragrant flowers bloom in abundance, and the people face each day with hopeful smiles. :But where there is light, darkness also lurks. As noted in my earlier reports, I must solve the mystery of this "darkness of the heart." This paradise depends on it. :I shall perform an experiment to probe the depths of a person's heart. One of my own apprentices, Xehanort, has volunteered to be a subject. :The young man has served me ever since I nursed him back from death's door some years ago. :He had lost all his memories at the time, but later showed remarkable intellectual curiosity and readily absorbed my teachings, gaining deep wisdom. Any mental immaturity is surely due to his young age. :If I explore Xehanort's heart with psychological tests, I may be able to recall the past locked away within. My apprentice Even has also shown great interest in Xehanort's memories. :But is he really the right subject? Xehanort does indeed exhibit extraordinary talents... :Too extraordinary... :Perhaps they are even superhuman. Secret Ansem's Report 2 :I have made a grave mistake. My study of the "darkness of the heart" began with a simple psychological test and quickly snowballed. :Spurred on by my youngest apprentice, Ienzo, I constructed a massive laboratory in the basement of my castle. :Unbeknownst to me, my six apprentices then began collecting a large number of subjects on which to perform dangerous experiments into the "darkness of the heart." :As soon as I found out, I called my apprentices together and ordered them not only to cease their studies, but to destroy the results of their research thus far. :What on earth was happening within the hearts of my six beloved apprentices? While pursuing the mystery of the darkness of the heart, could they themselves have strayed into its depths? :Yet I remain the most foolish of all, for having begun these experiments. :We are not meant to interfere in the depths of another's heart, no matter what our reasons for doing so... :And my error plunged me into despair. :A visitor from another world soothed my dejected soul. :A tiny king named Mickey came wielding a legendary key — the infamous "Keyblade," said to bring both chaos and prosperity to the world. :He was very knowledgeable on many topics, and we deepened our friendship as we conversed companionably. :Upon his advice, I decided to review the data obtained at my basement lab. :That is when I discovered the "Ansem's Reports." :Though they bore my name, the only one I had written was number 0. :Apparently he had gone on to pen numbers 1 through 8 himself. :Yes — the first subject in my foolish experiments. Secret Ansem's Report 3 :Chaos affects not only this world, but many other worlds besides. :In the "Ansem's Reports" my apprentice Xehanort had written under my name, I found the records of his hideous experiments along with his hypothesis about the door that had appeared out of the darkness in my basement. :All living things have hearts, and all hearts hold darkness deep within. :Worlds are no exception. If a world is a being, the heart it holds must be colossal... :...and the darkness at its core must be monstrous indeed. :Did Xehanort pass through that door in an attempt to contact that dark realm? :No, not only Xehanort. :It appears my other five apprentices, believing it was for the sake of research, stared deep into the darkness and were pulled into it. :Even, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus... :They have ceased to be human. :I, too, have had everything taken away from me, banished to a hollow realm of nothingness. :What is Xehanort hoping to gain with my pilfered existence? :Will my people cease to smile? :If the light of hope has been extinguished, I shall henceforth walk with darkness as a friend. :Here, in the realm of nothingness to which I have been relegated. :Darkness in the midst of nothing. :"Darkness in Zero." :Thus, I shall be known as DiZ. :Discarding the stolen name "Ansem"... :And going in search of revenge. Secret Ansem's Report 4 :The distant days spent in that beautiful paradise are an illusion to me now. :How long have I been here, banished to the realm of nothingness? :It is only by relying upon my anger and hatred that I have been able to retain my sense of self here where all existence is nullified. :My heart is being overcome with hatred toward my apprentices, possessed by the darkness, and with the anger I feel for stupidly allowing myself to be betrayed. :Is this darkness, eating away at my heart? :I cannot continue to idle away my time here. :What are Xehanort and the others attempting to do? :I must unravel the mystery of these Ansem's Reports, intercept my apprentices, and defeat them. :That is my mission...the only way to repay the world for my sins. :Those beings who lack hearts—the Heartless—must be the key. :The darkness of the heart, made flesh. Cursed shadows who not only lack hearts, but multiply by seizing hearts from any and all living things. :Where have they come from, and where are they going? :Three elements combine to create a life: a heart, a soul, and a body. :But what of the soul and body left behind when the heart is lost? :When the soul leaves the body, its vessel, life gives way to death, but what about when the heart leaves? :A being does not perish when its heart leaves its body. The heart alone disappears into the darkness. :There is little time. :If I remain in this realm much longer, I will certainly learn these answers the hard way. :My heart is already a captive of the darkness. Secret Ansem's Report 5 :In this realm, where all existence has been disintegrated, I have just barely managed to preserve my sense of self by continuing to think and to write. :It is a place where even time has lost all meaning. Eternity is as but a moment here. :I must make haste. Certainly their plans are already underway. :The Heartless must be the key to unraveling this mystery. :The six traitors were operating a laboratory that churned out those cursed shadows. :Not only did they generate "pureblood" Heartless from living hearts, but they then used those Heartless to synthesize artificial versions of the creatures as well. :These synthetic Heartless bore insignias and were called "Emblems." :Pureblood or Emblem, these Heartless act only to fulfill their instinctive needs. They single-mindedly detect hearts and swarm around them. :A human's commands would be ineffective: the Heartless would easily steal the human's heart and use it to increase their own ranks. :But what if an even stronger Heartless was giving the orders? :If he cast aside his own soul and body and became a Heartless, wouldn't he be able to control the otherwise intractable Heartless? :Furthermore, wouldn't he be planning to make use of the creatures' instincts? If the heart-seeking Heartless have their sights set on a larger, more powerful heart, their ultimate goal is crystal-clear. :The largest heart in existence—the heart of the world. :This is all conjecture, but it would seem he is utilizing the Heartless in his search for a path leading to the heart of the world. Secret Ansem's Report 6 :My choice to befriend darkness here in the midst of nothingness was a sound one. :The moment I stared straight ahead with a calm heart, neither rejecting darkness nor fearing it, I gained a newfound power. :A superhuman power—the power of darkness. :It is likely Xehanort and the others were enraptured by this power, eventually becoming its prisoners. :I do not intend to allow my heart to be devoured by the darkness, as they did, of course. :With this new power, I uncovered a "corridor of darkness" that connects the realm of nothingness to the outside world. While it is still difficult to come and go as I please, my banishment is now a thing of the past. :To deceive Xehanort and my apprentices, I first used my power to change form before returning to the realm of light. :As I had suspected, Xehanort had become a Heartless. :Under my name, he commanded other Heartless in quests to snatch away the hearts of many different worlds. :At the center of the heart Xehanort has stolen was "Kingdom Hearts," which attracts tremendous darkness itself and attempts to send any and all matter back into its depths. :The other five have disappeared. Have they become Heartless, like Xehanort? :Or did they vanish after Xehanort exploited them? :I became familiar with an unusual "entity" while pursuing the truth. :It is the soul and body that remain when a being loses its heart. :When a Heartless is born, these entities disappear from the realm of light, to be reborn as entirely new beings in a completely different realm. Secret Ansem's Report 7 :While beings born of darkness and those lacking hearts may find them convenient, it is dangerous for others to make much use of the corridors of darkness. Darkness erodes the heart. :In search of a place to proceed with my research and planning away from prying eyes, I found myself in "Twilight Town." It is a quiet village, forgotten in the chasm between light and darkness. I situated myself in the basement of an abandoned mansion standing beyond the woods. :My underground research resulted in one new discovery after another. :When a Heartless is born, the body and soul left behind are reborn into this world as a different being. :They possess different intentions than their Heartless brethren, and while it is unclear what these sentient "things" are after, it would appear they are responsible for much bedlam in the world. :My erstwhile friend the King and his subjects, along with a hero wielding the Keyblade, are battling the Heartless even as a new threat approaches. :This new threat...they have given themselves a fitting name, I suppose. :These non-beings: "Nobodies." :A great number of Nobodies have lost human form, as have the Heartless. Yet the Nobody born of someone with a strong heart retains its shape, with but the faintest visible changes. :It appears my betrayers have retained their human forms as Nobodies, and are gathering more followers in hopes of furthering a new scheme. :"Organization XIII," formed of 13 Nobodies with my betrayers at its core, has divided into two; they are said to be carrying out some sort of research. :Seeking to uncover the plans of this Organization, I have decided to head for where six of its members have gathered. Towering over the outer limits of the realm between darkness and light: :Castle Oblivion. Secret Ansem's Report 8 :It appears that I have been too distracted by the behavior of Xehanort and his cohorts, and the events occurring in their vicinity. :My friends' struggle to protect the realm of light from the threat of Heartless is now over, with Xehanort's Heartless—going by the name Ansem, Seeker of Darkness—defeated at last. :The other wielder of the Keyblade, this "hero," traveled from world to world sealing up keyholes and laying Heartless low. :Meanwhile, the King, who had dived into the realm of darkness, worked with the Keyblade-wielding hero to close the door to Kingdom Hearts from the realms of both darkness and light, thus holding off the threat of tremendous darkness. :But there are still a great number of Heartless afoot, and Organization XIII and the Nobodies continue to be active in the shadows. :Indeed, the world is still a very dangerous place. :We must find a way to do battle with these enemies. :Thus I will both make amends and have my revenge. :It is for this reason that I infiltrated Castle Oblivion. :It consists of 13 floors above and 12 floors below ground, with the contents of its "White Rooms" transforming in response to its visitors' memories. Organization XIII was conducting experiments on memory here. :The subject in these experiments, a girl named Naminé, appeared to possess extremely unusual abilities. :Were they attempting to derive something from these powers? :Refusing to be distracted by Organization XIII, I had returned to my own secret research when a new visitor appeared at the castle today. :It was Sora, the Keyblade-wielding hero who had defeated Ansem, and his companions. :Deep underground, the stench of darkness arose. :All the players are coming together, it would seem. Secret Ansem's Report 9 :I should have expected nothing less from a Keyblade-wielding hero. :Sora and friends defied the machinations of Organization XIII and rescued Naminé. :Naminé was a witch who controlled the memories of others. :Most likely these powers were achieved through a special process when she was born. :Naminé is a Nobody, created when a young girl's heart left her body. :Yet she has no corresponding Heartless. :This is because the "young girl" in this case was a princess. :Kairi, a resident of Radiant Garden over which I had ruled, was one of the Seven Princesses that uphold the realm of light. :With no darkness in her heart, Kairi produced no Heartless, and instead of vanishing, her body remained in the realm of light. :In other words, both the Nobody called Naminé and the Heartless—proof of a lost heart—are extremely unstable beings who lack the bodies needed to produce a Nobody. Therefore, they also lack Kairi's memories. One reason for this maybe that Kairi's heart did not return to the darkness when separated from her body, but rather migrated to another vessel...deep within Sora's heart. :That is, Naminé is an alter ego of the Kairi who has directly interfered with Sora's heart. Could this be why Sora and those hearts are connected to him were able to have their memories controlled? :She is a "non-being" in the truest sense of the word; having not even become a Nobody and with nowhere left to go, she is but the most fleeting of shadows. Secret Ansem's Report 10 :Sora went to sleep in order to recover the memories he had lost in Castle Oblivion. '' :''It would take quite some time to bring back all the memories he had created in his lifetime. :But Organization XIII held sway over Castle Oblivion. Sora would need to be kept someplace more secure. :I persuaded Naminé to move the slumbering Sora to Twilight Town for safekeeping. :Naminé. :As I have written before, she is a most unusual being. :Born of the same process as a Nobody, but lacking virtually all the elements of a Nobody. :Perhaps she continues drawing in hopes of capturing that which she lacks: the memories of others, especially Sora. :I have arrived at a hypothesis. :I believe that Naminé was born as a special type of Nobody when Sora attacked himself with the Keyblade, causing his and Kairi's hearts to leave their bodies simultaneously. :Naminé emerged as Kairi's Nobody...but the body and soul necessary to exist as a Nobody belonged to Sora. :When a person's heart is stolen, a Heartless is born with no sense of self, and the body and soul left behind give rise to a Nobody. :But what if one willingly releases one's heart from one's body? :Sora and Xehanort retained their selfhood even after becoming Heartless. :Then there are Kairi and Naminé. :Kairi was exceptional for having had no darkness within her heart. Also exceptional was that her heart, once freed, migrated to a new vessel—Sora. :The combination of the two theoretically unlikely exceptions may be behind this anomaly. :There are matters I must attend to while Sora is sleeping. :A new ally has appeared on the scene: Riku. Secret Ansem's Report 11 :I was reunited with an old friend at Castle Oblivion, but was unable to disclose my identity. :If he knew the situation, he would likely try to stop me from carrying out my revenge. :As much as I would dearly love to converse with him as in the old days...that is now but a hopeless dream. :My friend has been fighting in the realm of darkness. Most likely he found his way there through Traverse Town. :Like Castle Oblivion, that village also rests in the cleft between light and dark. It consists of the remnants of worlds whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless. :It is where those who have barely escaped the destruction of their worlds eventually find themselves. :This "realm between" is quite unstable, with corridors of darkness appearing from time to time. :Whenever a world disappears, some of its inhabitants must arrive here through these corridors. Surely Sora traveled these same corridors of darkness when he first came to Traverse Town. :It seems my friend, fighting in the realm of darkness, appeared in Castle Oblivion through a corridor of darkness constructed by Organization XIII. :My new ally Riku also effected his return via one of these corridors. :He swore to me he would give his all for his best friend Sora. :In fact, Sora's memories have been slow to return. :Thus I have asked Riku to bring me another Sora—his Nobody. :Sora is indispensable if I am to achieve my goal. :I require the Keyblade-wielding hero to fly through the realm of light and defeat Organization XIII. Secret Ansem's Report 12 :Apart from Naminé, Nobodies retain their memories of their time as humans, but Sora's Nobody, Roxas, has lost Sora's memories. :This is likely because Sora's time as a Heartless was short, having recovered his heart and returned to his human form soon after leaving behind Roxas, his Nobody. :It would seem Roxas is much like Naminé. Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, but came into being via Sora's body and soul. :Likewise, Roxas is Sora's Nobody, but was left behind because Sora's Heartless regained human form using Kairi's heart instead of his own. :It may be that Sora's memories are slow to return because the half of him that Roxas is still lacking. :I must convert Roxas into data and return him to Sora. :As a member of Organization XIII, it was exceedingly difficult to bring Roxas in. Having lost to Roxas once, Riku laid everything on the line and used the power of darkness in their second battle, only just managing to bring Roxas back with him. :But Organization XIII grows ever nearer. Here, Twilight Town, is where Roxas was reborn as a Nobody. :This is where Roxas first encountered Organization XIII and joined its ranks. They are bound to search this place thoroughly. :First I shall convert all of Twilight Town into data and construct a "world duplicate" in Sora's memories. I shall place Roxas within that world to live out his days and regain those memories. :There is little time. :The Organization's schemes must be making steady progress as well. Secret Ansem's Report 13 :Tomorrow Sora awakens. :My long and drawn-out revenge is nearing its end. :Xehanort, who took everything away from me. Though as a Heartless he is no more, as the leader of Organization XIII his ambition once again is to capture Kingdom Hearts, the most colossal heart of all. :His Heartless had attempted to draw out the great darkness of Kingdom Hearts, created from the hearts of all worlds. His Nobody, however, is now almost finished gathering human hearts to be assimilated into Kingdom Hearts as well. :The fool! :Only one mystery remains. :How did Xehanort manage to open the door that appeared in the basement of my castle...? :No...any theory posited now, when everything is nearing completion, would be meaningless. :Roxas, Ansem, Naminé... :They defy all logic, yet there they are: singular exceptions to the rule. :The theories proposed by me and by Organization XIII have been blown to pieces by a handful of strong-hearted individuals. :Sora, Kairi, Riku. :Ah, yes—Riku. :Though his heart has its weaknesses, making it prone to darkness, he found support in the hope he discovered beyond suffering. :This hope allowed him to stand his ground and turn the darkness in his heart from an enemy into his greatest weapon. :When all this is over, it is my fervent hope that he will be able to return with Sora to his island. :If I can, I should like to return to Radiant Garden, to look once more upon the beautiful water, the lovely flowers, and the hopeful smiles of the people. :Dear King, my friend! :I believe that, at some point in time, you will come across these, my truthful accounts. :How I wish I could have chatted with you again. :I was a fool, obsessed with revenge. :Forgive me. Gallery DiZ_TN.jpg|Ansem disguised as DiZ AnsemTW.jpg|Ansem the Wise Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses